


Totally Not a Road Trip

by starBright0270 (Cyber_God)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Funny, Man Hunt AU, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy is done, Ramsey is having fun, Slice of Life, but not, epithet erased - Freeform, road trip au, too much fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/starBright0270
Summary: Percy is assigned to a new case. But she can't do it alone. Partnering with the one and only Ramsey to find an unknown hide out will prove to be a more dangerous mission than either expected.Between wayward criminals, Percy's cooking, or Ramsey's inibility to drive. They might not make it back alive.
Kudos: 26





	Totally Not a Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new to this fandom. So if anything is off or out of character, feel free to comment. All kinds of feedback are welcome!!

Percy jumps at the file being tossed on her desk. Her blue eyes glared at the interruption to her work. “This is…?” She starts, turning to look at one of the newer officers who had a stack of folders in his arms. Percy didn’t recognize him, probably a new recruit. She relaxed and softened her glare. It wouldn’t do any good to scare the newbie. “New case. The boss wants you to take it.” The boy explained, nervously shifting. Percy nodded and gave him a smile which he awkwardly returned. “Thank you. I’ll take a look at it.” She said politely. The boy seemed to relax before hurrying off to deliver the other folders. 

Turning her attention back to the folder, Percy pulled it closer and flipped it open. There were only a few pages in the folder, the title explained why. “Bliss Ocean” was written in bold letters across the top. The officer sucked in a breath. This was definitely going to be difficult, she already knew it. They knew little about the terrorist organization besides their name and possible associates. With a familiar rat faced goldbricker being one of them. Percy exhaled heavily and continued to flip through the folder. 

She would be assigned to locate a hideout of the group and infiltrate it if possible. If she did manage to get in, she was to gather as much information as possible then leave. This wasn’t an attack. The police force knew too little to make a safe attack on the group. At least not yet. Hopefully if she at least found a hideout, she would be able to gain just a little bit more information for them to use in this ongoing investigation. Percy flipped through the folder a few more times, commiting the information to memory. She was no longer focused on writing up the report from the latest arrest. 

Percy needed a plan of action. One that required a trip down to the local prison, to see a rat who might have extra information. The blond pulled on her coat and sent the half written report to a coworker before leaving the station. It was a cool and quiet evening, with the streets just starting to light up with the setting sun. Percy relaxed in the beauty of her home city. She knows this peace will soon disappear. But for now she can appreciate it. 

The drive to the prison is quick. She checks her badge at the gate and parks. Taking a deep breath she lets herself be calm and official. She is an officer of the law. Percy enters the front office and signs in before being led down a long hallway towards the cells. This was never her favorite place to be. The architecture was bland and boring, with no soul to it. All hard concrete, metal bars, and chain linked fences. Percy stays silent, wanting to just get this trip over with. 

The guard leads her to a cell at the end of the hall with a thick steel door. He hands her the keys, and turns to leave. Percy takes one more deep breath before unlocking the cell door and pulling it open. The cell was definitely nicer than usual, per her promise. With a familiar figure lounging on the bed, magazine in hand. Ramsey. He looked the same, with his unique eyes, one a deep red the other of solid gold. The rat man tilted down his magazine to observe his visitor. 

Seeing Percy standing there in the doorway had his eyes widening in surprise. A smile gracing his lips that made Percy suck in a small breath. “Percy. Long time no see.” He chirped, sitting up and tossing the magazine aside, no longer interested. Percy closed the cell door behind her, not wanting Ramsey to make a run for it. “Yes. It has been a long time. However I do not have much time to waste on pleasantries. I am in need of your criminal expertise.” Percy hummed in her usual monotone voice, leaning back against the door using the cold metal to ground her. 

The fraudster raised an eyebrow, sitting up on his bed. “You need my help again? Really?” He asked unbelievingly. Percy pursed her lips, she didn’t like that she had to ask help from a criminal. However, she and Ramsey had worked together before and that had gone well. So this time shouldn’t be much different. “I do. Recently I got a case to investigate and hopefully find the location of a hideout belonging to a certain group that you might have come in contact with.” She explains, keeping her arms crossed over her chest. 

Ramsey’s smile grows wider. “So you came to ask me for information? Well, no can do.” He shrugged and flopped back on his pillows, folding arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Percy fought back her surprise, she wasn’t expecting this. “You have to help me. You are a criminal in custody.” She sputtered, trying to keep her cool. Ramsey chuckled and opened one eye to watch her. “You know I won’t just sell out information for free. I need an offer worth my while before I spill.” He countered. 

Percy had to hold back a growl. Of course. It was clear he didn’t want money, he could make it instantly. The police woman scowled. “What do you want then?” The rat faced man tilted his head to the side and hummed in fake thought. “Bust me out of here. Then I’ll talk.” He finally answered. Percy snapped. “No! I am not letting a criminal out of prison! Who knows what crimes you may add to the street with your lies.” She shouted, taking a step forward. Ramsey didn’t move, just watched her. 

There was a moment of tense silence. A stand still. Neither willing to make a move. Ramsey clicked his tongue and closed his eyes, relaxing once more. “Well then. I guess I’m staying silent.” He said quietly. Percy fumed, glaring at his relaxed and carefree form. Finally she caved. “Fine. I’ll let you out.” The rat man grinned in triumph, sitting up. “Sweet, when do I-” He was cut off. “On one condition.” Percy interrupted, holding up a finger for emphasis. “You have to stay with me. So I can keep an eye on you and keep you from doing crime.” Ramsey paused to think that over. Then he shrugged and slipped off the bed. Holding a hand out, he gave her a serious look. “Deal.” Percy saw the glint of the blueish green bar on his cuffs. She sighed and shook his hand. “Deal.”


End file.
